jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JORGE JOESTAR
is a light novel written by Otaro Maijo with illustrations by Araki Hirohiko. It was released as part of the special JoJo 25th anniversary project "VS JOJO." After Jonathan's death, his son, George Joestar II travels with Erina to live in La Palma of the Canary Islands in Spain. There he pledges his love to Lisa Lisa and eventually grows to be a World War I Air Pilot. In another story, kid detective Jorge Joestar sets out on a bizarre quest to fix the space-time continuum after it's ruptured from Made in Heaven reseting the world 36 times. Storyline (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) The odd-numbered chapters of the story tells of how George, Lisa Lisa, and another girl grew up together, eventually leading to Jorge joining the Royal Air Force and marrying Elizabeth. Their wedding ends prematurely due to a zombie invasion, but after the universal reset everything is brought back to normal. The other chapters, however, are everything else. Set in the 20th century after Made In Heaven resets the world thirty-six times, it focuses on kid detective Jorge Joestar who, while investigating a recent incident, comes across and meets up with the original ("Universe-J") Giorno and Rohan. Giorno has survived due to his Requiem Stand nullifying the effects, Rohan survives by being too preoccupied with his manga to realize Made In Heaven was activated. They discover that the world has reset 36 times, resulting in various and random changes going through-out the individual parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ''but in each edition of the world ''Battle Tendency, the plot remained consistant: specifically, 36 Ultimate Lifeform Karses now live on Mars and the Universe-J Kars has become a guardian of human life. There was also one rendition of Steel Ball Run, resulting in the creation of the Funny Valentines. Detective Jorge goes out to fix the universes with Universe J-Giorno and Rohan alongside an alternate universe Passione and one of the alternative universes of Part 4, in which the Nijimura (now known as Muryotaisu and Fukashigi) brothers have pipe-shaped hair styles and Koichi is of regular height (now known as Koji). Along the way, they eventually reach space, and call upon the thirty-six Kars for assistance. Universe-J Kars uses a chance encounter with Yoshikage Kira to obtain the use of Killer Queen by convincing it over to his side. Then, using Bites the Dust, Universe-J Kars not only completely resets the world, forcing it to become Universe J again, but also obtains Made in Heaven Requiem in the process. It all ends with the Universe J-Kars's complete reset at the wedding of Jorge and Elizabeth. All the Stands from the alternate universe the characters are currently in are named after movies, not music. However, King Crimson and Killer Queen remain the same namewise and there is a Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. There are also three new types of Stands that are not exactly "Stands": : Wounds are created from repeated damage to the mind and body, are less controllable than Stands are, and tend to serve a purpose of stopping the pain. : Bounds are forces taken directly from the enviroment. : And 'Beyond's are, well, beyond time and space. Characters Main Characters *George Joestar II / Jorge Joestar - Geroge is relatively the same. Jorge is 15, a detective, and although of British decent he was adopted by a Japanese family and thus lives in Japan. He goes to Morioh to investigate a murder, only to be thrown into the plot. He's only ever appeared in the 35th and 36th universe resets, which is why he's relevant. *Tsukumo Kato - Jorge's best friend, also 15. There is also another version of him who is 19 years old and is the one who gives Jorge the tip about the murder. * Kars - 36 in count, all ultimate beings. Universe-J Kars comes to assist Jorge in some point of the story and becomes a close ally, likely a guardian figure. He has seen the worth in humanity as well and because of this has turned over a new leaf. He "remembers" Stands, and has the ability to steal another person's Stand if he choses to. Noticeably, his eyes are blue, not red or gold, and it becomes a defining trait. Jorge speaks to him humbly, calling him "Mr. Kars" or "Kars-''senpai''". * Giorno Giovanna - The original Giorno finds and meets the original Rohan and leads the attack to restore the worlds back to normal. There is also another Giorno, very likely the one for the alternate universe Passione that are met, that has been possessed by Diavolo. * Rohan Kishibe - Universe-J Rohan, not much is known about his role. He's the one who called in about the murder in Morioh, which Kato reports about and is how Jorge ends up there. * Yoshikage Kira - Possibly Universe-J as well; this Kira seems to be the Dead Man's Questions Kira, but comes with Killer Queen post-Arrow. Nonchalant, but once again obsessed with hands. On the 36th iteration, Killer Queen is stolen by Kars. Allies * Lisa Lisa - Only for George Joestar's universe. * Straizo - Also only for George Joestar's universe. * Penelope de la Rosa - Original character; grew up with Jorge, she has a "Wound" and a Stand named Cube House. Wound hangs people within closed doors, Cube House functions similar to Burning Down the House but can escape time and space. She has nightmares about clowns regularly, which the Wound looks like. * Jonathan Joestar - Two; Jorge's ancestor by six generations, who died while stopping a train robbery, and the original Jonathan Joestar who is ressurected and recieves Dio's Stand, "The Passion". * Erina Joestar - Original and wife to Jorge's ancestor. The original Erina is currently caring for Lisa Lisa, George, and Penelope. * Reimi Sugimoto - Either the Universe J or alternative universe one, but is alive nevertheless. * Aya Tsuji - Alternative universe version. Her Stand is the same but is named "Face Off". * Koji Hirose - Alternate universe Koichi Hirose. His Stand, "Blue Thunder", is a head propeller. * Muryotaisu Nijimura - Alternative universe Okuyasu Nijimura. Stand is named "Grand Bleu" which summons three somewhat disobediant dolphins named Jack, Enzo, and Joanna. They can swim at fast speeds. * Fukashigi Nijimura - Alternative universe Keicho Nijimura. Stand is named "NYPD Blue" that takes the form of a reliable 30-year old cop from New York. * Shigetaka Yangu - Alternative universe Shigechi. His Stand, "Stray Dogs", controls stray dogs. * Bruno Buccellati - Alternate universe. Stand is now named "Stepmom" and is a female Sticky Fingers that relies on needle and thread rather than zippers. * Leone Abbacchio - Alternative universe. His Stand is "Videodrome", which can take memories in the form of video tapes and can use them to become similar to Moody Blues for up to 24 hours. * Guido Mista - Alternative universe. His Stand, "The Iron Ladies", is the same as Sex Pistols but now homosexual in nature and volleyball-themed with their own uniforms and commands. * Narancia Ghirga - Alternative universe. His Stand, "U-boat", is shaped like a submarine and can swim through bodies to cause internal damage with bullets and missiles. Enemies * Dio Brando - Several, in fact: ** Phantom Blood Dio who became the ultimate lifeform and then a monster; possibly the main villain. His Stand, "The Passion", which allows him to predict his opponents' actions. ** Dio replacing the Saint's Corpse, his bones later resurrect Jonathan. ** A fake Dio that appears in one iteration of Stardust Crusaders. ** Jorge Joestar-universe Dio who went insane after seeing his step-brother Jonathan die in the train robbery. * Enrico Pucci - Universe-J Pucci, who became an astronaut likely to hide from the heroes. His Stand is permanently Made In Heaven, which is eventually stolen by Kars and turned into Made In Heaven Requiem. * Diavolo - There are just as many Diavolo's as there are Kars, but only the ones that split from Doppio ever survived their arc. There are only two-or-three known ones: the Universe-J Diavolo (who is still in his cycle of death and death), a Diavolo that split from Doppio to possess Giorno, and a Diavolo that the alternate universe Passione is chasing. It's unknown is the latter two are one in the same, or if they're connected to the alternate Universe Giorno that also exists. * Doppio - Specifically, the one from the Diavolo-possessing-Giorno timeline. He has a Stand, unnamed, that allows him to transform any object into a phone. Rohan attempts to use Heaven's Door on him, only to be given gibberish. * Funny Valentine - Original Funny Valentine with D4C (although never introduced) and a Valentine that has a Stand named "Singing in the Rain", which allows him to fly. Both were Presidents of the United States. * Funnier Valentine - One of the above Funny's son. Is an astronaut and is 50 years old. His Stand, "Rear Window", allows him to teleport from location to location and through dimensions. * The Funniest Valentine - Has D4C for a Stand, but doesn't make Funniest immune to dying if he meets an alternate version of himself. * Dolcio Cioccolata - Alternative universe version with a cone hairstyle. His Stand, "Blob" is similar to Green Day in appearance but is never seen in action. * Secco Rotario - Alternative universe version that is into bondage. His Stand, "Evil Dead", is in the shape of a giant human face and can hide Secco anywhere in any dimension. * Prosciutto Geppano - Alternative universe. Strangely, the rest of La Squadra never show up; Prosciutto is one of Cioccolata's assistants. His Stand, "Twister", is the same as The Grateful Dead but with a cyclone/spiral theme on its body instead of multiple eyes. * Pocoloco Tripleseven - Alternative universe version of Pocoloco, is a black youth and also an astronaut. His Stand, "Right Stuff", is a group of semi-robotic humans that will do whatever it takes to complete a mission. * Goyathlay Soundman - Alternative universe version that is, as well, an astronaut. Has a "Bound" named Dune that allows him to become sand. Events (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Aside from the above, we know that... *The 36 Kars living on Mars are presumably the 36 souls of sinners that DIO required for his plan to reach Heaven. When Jorge draws a picture of Kars on his stomach, they form a bridge to reach the Dio described below. *The DIO of Part 3 was not the real Dio Brando; Phantom Blood Dio Brando becomes the Ultimate Life Form and merges with the 36 versions of Tusk to become a monster. This Dio gained the Stand "The Passion", which resembles Jesus Christ; The Passion allows Dio the ability to predict his opponent's attacks. **The corpse parts of Steel Ball Run are of his or another Dio's corpse, which Jonathan Joestar soon combines with after being resurrected and also gains "The Passion". *Morioh Town and Passione's island headquarters both suddenly sprouts legs from its foundations and splits from the mainland, walking the earth. They eventually encounter one another, which is how the heroes all meet up. *One version of Giorno Giovanna is now host to Diavolo as an alternate personality, as that Diavolo was a renegade Stand in similar vein to Anubis. As a result, the Doppio from that universe became a separate entity with his own Stand, one capable of transforming objects into telephones (which, according to pictures, is no different from what Universe J's Doppio did to communicate with Diavolo), but it's unknown if he remained Passione's underboss in that universe or was replaced by the Diavolo-possessed Giorno. *Out of the 36 Diavolos, only two seem to survive: the above Diavolo, and the Universe J-Diavolo, who is still suffering from the effects of Gold Experience Requiem. Supposedly, others exist, but due to King Crimson, only the Diavolos that never split from Doppio suffer the endless fate. *Santana is actually very brutal and no different from his comrades, being only passive due to flesh buds Kars implanted that worked similar to DIO's. *At least one version of Yoshikage Kira has fallen for Lisa Lisa, intending on making her another "girlfriend". In order to win her affection, he begins calling himself "Kira Kira" and eventually succeeds in killing her by using the Golden Rectangle and a rope, which bisects her in an explosion with similar power to Killer Queen's regular bomb due to Made In Heaven. He then proceeds to dance with her corpse. Trivia * "Jorge" is the Portuguese and Spanish transliteration of the name "George". It is, however, pronounced "Jorrgee" in Portuguese and "Hor-heh" in Spanish and not like the name "George". * As far as ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''goes, the ''Jorge Joestar ''novel is the most bizarre in terms of events that don't make that much sense to the manga's canon. * A translation project or two are underway, but pictures from the book can be found here. The odd-numbered chapters are the ones featuring Jorge and Elizabeth growing up, the other tabs are everything else. Gallery JorgeJoestarBck.png|The backside of the book Site Navigation Category:Light Novels